Thunderman's Boners
by Jayden90
Summary: Billy has a boner situation and his dad and brother help him out.


This work is off complete fiction. I do not own the characters in this story. This story does not show the actual sexuality of the characters/actors used. If it is not legal to view this material, then please do not proceed.

"Hank, me and the girls are leaving now to visit my mom", Barb called as she walked into the living room where her superhero husband was reading a newspaper.

"That's fine sweetie, tell your mom I said 'Hey", he said happily knowing he got out of the trip.

"Make sure the boys behave themselves, especially Max" she said worryingly. "Of course I will, you have fun", he said before they kissed goodbye.

Meanwhile, downstairs, in Max's lair he was coming up with some new evil inventions. He heard someone coming down his shoot and quickly hid what he was doing. It was only Billy. "Hey Billy, what's up" Max said nervously as Billy shrugged his shoulders.

Billy didn't speak though, he looked like something was bothering him. Max got up from his chair and sat closer to Billy, but he stilled remained hesitant to answer.

Mad rolled his eyes with impatience, although trying to find some compassion he said "Look Billy, I'm your big brother if something's bothering you, talking about it could help".

Billy then looked up to him and took a breath. "Well the other day, I was running at super speed and when I stopped, I felt really excited, like

most times and then I notice that my-" started Billy

"Yeah?"

"That my privates were all stiff sticking out".

Max blushed and said "It sounds like you got a boner", starting to move around, trying to hide his now own growing member just thinking about his own brother's dick being hard.

"But Max, how can I get rid of them" almost shouting as Billy becomes nervous with popping another bonner.

"Well there's only one way to get rid of them, and that's to jer-"

Max was cut short by seeing his dad on his stairway, listening to their conversation.

"Did I hear correctly that you were both talking about boners" Hank said walking towards his sons who were now trying to hide their hard-ons from their dad.

"Dad...uh... Billy had some...uh questions... So I was trying to-" stuttered Max.

"And you were being the caring brother you are by answering them Max" Hank excitingly said looking at his hot sons.

"Yeah?" Max laughed awkwardly.

"Max was about to say 'jerk-off' Billy, Hank explained.

"Yeah that's it" Max said blushing as he was getting up to leave the room before he came in his now tight boxers that his dad was talking about this with them".

"Huh, jerk-off" Billy asked confused. "What's that?"

"Jerk-off, it's when you take your dick and move up and down too feel good" answered Hank.

"How do you do that Dad", Billy asked.

"Well, Max why don't we show him" proposed Hank. Just as Max was about to go up the stairway he turned around shocked towards his Dad's idea.

Max looked at his cute little brother, then to his hot Dad and instantly became overwhelmed by horniness.

"Okay, let's do it".

"Fantastic", Hank replied, happy and excited that their sons now shared his feelings.

"Well, start by taking off all your clothes Billy, advised Hank, as he starts to unbutton his shirt while motioning for Max to do the same. The two older Thundermans were eventually down to their tight boxers. Billy stared at amazement at Max's six pack and biceps and his Dad's hot hairy body. Billy gulped as his Father grabbed his underwear's waistband and pulled them down releasing his 10 inch rock hard dick. Billy then turned to Max who brought his boxers to his ankles and sitting next to him on the bed holding his 8 inch pulsating cock. Billy felt his own now hard member straining against his briefs, he was so horny.

"Okay Billy, you start by grabbing your dick and holding it whatever way you feel comfortable and moving your hand up and down, that's how yo make it feel good" Hank said as he began to jerk-off himself. Max already was working his own dick.

"Hurry up Billy and join us" Max said excitedly wanting to know what his cute brother looked like naked. Billy stood up to undress until he was left in his briefs. Hank pulled them down and without warning grabbed his son's 5 inch dick and began to work it up and down. Billy moaned as he tilted his head back in pleasure as he stood in front of his dad. Max saw this and wanted in on the action, "Hey Dad, you think you can do me too". "Sure, why not, as long as you can do the same to your old man." Hank moved himself so he would be sitting between his hot sons and took hold of their two cocks and began to stroke them. Max couldn't fully hold his dad's huge and thick cock but had an idea. He used his telekinesis to jerk his dad off. "Ugh ugh Max don't stop, keep going... Ahh" Hank screamed as he shot his load of cum into the air.

Billy, shocked said "what was that, it came out of your pee hole". "That was my cum, it what's happens when you reach your climax, it's the stuff that helps makes babies", Hank answered breathing heavy as he came down from his climax.

Max became do turned on by making his Dad come that it only took a few strokes before he shot his own thick load all over his chest. "It tastes good too, here Billy try some", Max says as he uses his finger to scoop some of his cum and put it into Billy's mouth.

"Yum, that does taste good!" exclaimed Billy.

Curious about whether or not he could cum, he began to stroke his dick at super speed, until he felt this burning feeling like he was going to pee, "oh my god, that felt so good! Billy said panting. "But why didn't I have any white stuff"? He asked. "Your too young yet to make it, give it time and you'll be making 'loads", Max laughed.

"This was great Dad, so hot" Max said as he rubbed both of his erect nipples.

"Yeah Dad, thanks"as Billy hugged his father.

"No problem sons, there are more things to show you that is so much more pleasuring, but that's for another day. This is our little secret, okay" he explained getting up and passionately kissing both his sons before waking back up stairs.

Max began to get dressed again when he heard Billy," Ahh Max, I have another boner". Both brothers smiled at each other.


End file.
